The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A remote control system of a vehicle is a system that controls a vehicle as a remotely located driver operates a portable terminal such as a smart key or a smart phone in the state in which the driver does not ride the vehicle.
In a conventional remote control system, a remote parking support system of a vehicle operates according to the procedures of transmitting a unique authentication code built into a fob or a hard key of the smart key to the vehicle, and authenticating the transmitted authentication code by the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a separation distance adjustment in the case of an automatic parking.
When automatically parking a vehicle is performed using a remote control, as shown in the left diagram of FIG. 1, a basic control is set so that the separation distances (a, b) between the vehicle of a user who desires to park and vehicles on both sides of user's vehicle may be identical.
Meanwhile, even in the case of the basic control, the distance (a) to the driver seat side vehicle located in the side of driver seat of the user vehicle may be smaller than the distance (b) to the passenger seat side vehicle located in the side of passenger seat of the user vehicle as shown in the middle diagram of FIG. 1, whereas the distance (a) to the driver seat side vehicle located in the side of driver seat of the user vehicle may be larger than the distance (b) to the passenger seat side vehicle located in the side of passenger seat of the user vehicle as shown in the right diagram of FIG. 1.
That is, additional margin (i.e., + margin or − margin) may exist based on the separation distance. In this case, the user vehicle may be probably parked close to any one vehicle.
In FIG. 1, when the user vehicle is parked close to the right side between both side vehicles, that is, when the distance (a) to the driver seat side vehicle located in the side of driver seat of the user vehicle is larger than the distance (b) to the passenger seat side vehicle located in the side of passenger seat of the user vehicle, it is inconvenient for the driver of the right side vehicle to get on and off.
In addition, as shown in the middle diagram of FIG. 1, when the user vehicle is located to be close the left side vehicle, that is, when the distance (b) to the passenger seat side vehicle located in the side of passenger seat of the user vehicle is larger than the distance (a) to the driver seat side vehicle located in the side of driver seat of the user vehicle, it is inconvenient for the driver of user vehicle to get on and off.